


Itadaki! Frankie ~ Elvensies

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Clueless!Gerard [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Again Don't Ask, Biting, Breast Fucking, Dark Comedy, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Frankie! Its lunch time and I’m sooo hungry! Can I have some of your se…ow!”</p><p>Frank grabbed Gee by his uniform after hitting him on top of the head and dragged him out of the classroom.</p><p>”You need to stop doing that!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itadaki! Frankie ~ Elvensies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Itadaki Seieki](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350892) by Pashmina. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So my **Clueless!Gerard** series is winding to a close. There will be one more story after this and then the series will be over. For this story, i decided to do the part two of the Failest Vampire!Gerard fic. This one is much darker with a few more characters. It is still amusing like the other one, but on a darker level. What happens to Gerard cane be classified as rape by some so I thought it was better to put the tag in for trigger purposes.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

”FRANKIE!”

Frank had just a second to turn before Gee came bouncing into the classroom and jumped into his lap, rubbing all over him.

”Frankie! Its lunch time and I’m sooo hungry! Can I have some of your se…ow!”

Frank grabbed Gee by his uniform after hitting him on top of the head and dragged him out of the classroom.

”You need to stop doing that!”

”But I’m hungry!”

”Fine then, come on.”

Gee followed Frank like an eager puppy to the empty music room. As soon as Frank closed the door, Gee pushed him against one of the shelves and started opening his uniform. He pulled them down along with his underwear and took his cock in his mouth. Frank sighed but not with contentment. He was food for a hybrid Incubus/vampire. Gee had gotten hooked on his semen so every day for lunch and after school, he was basically a fucking juice box for him. Frank had hoped some kind of feelings would be involved but he should have known better. He had stupidly gotten his hopes up though and unfortunately his heart. The worst part about it all is that Gee had not gotten any better.

”Jeez, Gee, can’t you do a better job at sucking my cock and fuck, where are your tits?”

Gee pulled off Frank’s cock and looked at him funny. Then his eyes got the glazed look they usually do when…

”Oh, Frankie, ever the pervert aren’t you?”

Frank watched as Gerard once again grew breasts like a girl.

”Since you love my tits so much, how about I please your cock with them?”

Before Frank could blink, his cock was surrounded by the warm newly grown flesh. He groaned cause that was indeed so much better and when the incubus added his mouth to the equation, Frank nearly blew his load right there.

”Fuck, Gerard, too much, you’re gonna make me…”

Suddenly the door opened to the room and Frank saw two of his classmates, Brendon and Ryan.

”Oh, Iero. So this is where you have gotten to.”

”Uh…can you guys like…go away? I’m kind of busy here.”

”Yeah, about that, you should really not be doing it on school grounds. You’ll bring down morale.”

Frank could not believe what these guys were saying. He felt his erection withering.

”Frankie, come on, let’s keep going.”

”What the fuck, Gee, are you nuts!?”

Frank looked at Gerard. The tits were gone and his eyes were their normal red…well normal for Gee.

”Hey, you, new kid, why do you choose to be with him?”

Brendon pointed at Frank, who was feeling exposed as his flaccid cock was displayed for the world to see.

”Yeah, he sucks at sports and he doesn’t get great grades either.”

Great now Ryan was getting in on the action.

”Right and he has zero presence in the room. I mean compared to us, he is nothing.”

Frank was mortified. It’s not like he didn’t know all this was true about him but he was kind of hoping that Gee never found out. Not surprising, Gee stood up and walked over to the two boys. Frank could kiss his daily fun goodbye now.

”Look, I don’t know what you two are talking about, but no one can replace my Frankie, let alone you two. I mean come on, look at you, and I don’t even want to get into the feeble energy you guys would give me. Plus Frankie’s semen is thicker, richer, and more satisfying that either one of you could be.”

Frank could see that both boys were getting pissed. He moved over to the clueless vampire and grabbed his arm.

”Alright, Gee, I think that’s enough now.”

”Who the fuck do you think you are talking to!?”

Brendon grabbed Gee from Frank. He twisted his arm behind his back.

”Hey, stop that! Leave him alone!”

”Stay out of this, Iero, it has nothing to do with you.”

Ryan grabbed Frank and dragged him to the piano. He took off his tie and tied him to the leg.

”There, now you have a good view of everything we’re going to do with your little boy toy.”

Brendon ripped Gee’s shirt open.

”Huh, that’s weird, I could of swore he had tits like a girl earlier.”

Frank noticed that Gee's tits were gone too. They pushed Gee to his knees and both pulled their cocks out.

”So you like sucking cock, huh? Well how about these.”

”No, I don’t want your thin yucky semen.”

”I’ll show you thin.”

Brendon grabbed Gee’s hair in his fist and shoved his cock in his mouth. Brendon pumped in and out a few times and frowned.

”Man, he has no technique. You need to teach him better, Iero.”

”Come on, guys, stop, he’s not enjoying it.”

”He’s fine. Hey, use your hand on me.”

Ryan grabbed Gee’s hand and put it on his cock. Frank continued to watch Gee allowing himself to be used like this. ‘Gee, man, where is your stubbornness now. Don’t make sad faces, it will make them happy.’

Gee looked at Frank and Frank saw the glaze come over his eyes.

”Ow! Fuck, you bit me! You really do suck at this!”

”Oh, I did that on purpose.”

”You fucking bit me on purpose?”

”Yes, to help you cum properly. See I can tell you are a masochist.”

Gerard reached out and grabbed Brendon’s cock and started to stroke it with hard pressing strokes forcing the pre cum out of it. To Frank it looked incredibly painful, but Brendon was making whimpering noises.

”See, you like the pleasure and the pain. It makes you cum faster and you…”

Gerard turned to Ryan.

”You like having your balls sucked on better than your cock.”

Gerard reached over and took one of Ryan’s balls in his mouth.

”Holy fuck!”

Frank watched in shock. Did Gerard hear his thoughts?

”Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

”Shit, me too!”

”So soon? Aww what a shame but I can handle it, Give it to me, boys.”

Gerard took both their cocks in his mouth and sucked on the heads. They both started cumming in his mouth and he swallowed it all.

”Not as bad as I thought it would be.”

Gee licked his lips and then looked at Frank.

”Frankie, you’re standing at attention!”

The giddiness was back in Gerard’s voice and Frank knew that the incubus side of him went away again. Gee crawled up to Frank and climbed into his lap.

”Gee, what are you doing?”

”I saved the best for last! Frankie really does have the best cock and semen.”

Gee began to rub his ass up and down Frank’s throbbing member.

”Gee, I’m not doing this with them here!”

”Aww, Frankie, I know what you need!”

Gee tossed his shirt off and grew his breasts back. His little bat wings sprouted from his back.

”There, is that better?”

”What the fuck?! Why does he have wings?”

”Is he some kind of monster?”

”I don’t like the way you put that.”

Gerard turned around slightly to address the two students.

”I am a vampire and an incubus and you will do well to remember this.”

Gerard removed his bottoms and then sunk down onto Frank’s cock in one fluid motion. Quickly he began fucking himself on the hard shaft.

”The only one that can satisfy me, the only one that can feed me, is Frankie.”

”Don’t say it like that! At least untie my arms!”

”Oh no, Frankie, this is much more exciting.”

Brendon and Ryan were in shock. The strange fair skinned boy was going to town on Frank’s cock. Both of their cocks started to stand at attention again.

”I see you boys have gotten it up again. Well what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

Gerard stopped moving and then bent over obscenely displaying his ass.

”There’s room for one more you know.”

”WHAT!?”

Brendon was in struck dumb. Did this guy just say he wanted to be double fucked?

”Well I didn’t stutter did I?”

”Fuck it, I’m going for it.”

Brendon knelt down and shoved his cock up Gerard’s ass.”

”AHHHHHHHH!”

Frank saw the change happen right away. All of the bravado left and Gerard became Gee again. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to adjust to having two cocks in him.

”What happened to all your smart talk now huh, sweetheart?”

Brendon began to fuck Gee hard and Frank saw how painful it was to him.

”Hey, I’m here too you know.”

Ryan grabbed Gee's hair and shoved his cock in his mouth. Frank was helpless, tied to a fucking piano leg watching his…vampire get raped. ‘Come on, Gerard, help Gee please.’ As if Gee read his thoughts again, the glazed look returned and Frank felt Gerard tighten up on both Brendon and his cock and start to fuck back again.

”Shit!”

”What’s a matter, baby, can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

Frank felt Gerard tighten up on both their cocks again and watched as he increased the speed of his sucking on Ryan.

”Shit, I’m gonna cum again!”

”Fuck, me too!”

Brendon filled Gerard with his cum as Ryan came in Gerard’s mouth. Frank was too in shock to do anything but stare.

*

*

*

”Ooohh, I overate. No more semen from anyone but Frankie from now on.”

Gee rubbed his tummy as it made funny noises. Both Brendon and Ryan stood there still in shock at what happened. Frank was finally free from his own bondage. He rubbed his wrists.

”Hey, Gee, if you could hear my thoughts, how come you didn’t obey their commands when they told you to do stuff?”

Gee looked up at Frank and then suddenly perked up.

”Oh! That’s cause I’m not a full incubus yet. My body will only listen to you, Frankie! In fact…I realized it today…I like you , will you go out with me?”

”You mean it, like for real? Like you aren’t just trying to keep me as your permanent juice box?”

”Jeez, Frankie, yeah for real, I love you.”

”I love you too, Gee.”

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

”FRANKIE!”

Gee came running over to Frank and jumped in his lap, rubbing all over him.

”Frankie, it’s lunch time and I’m hungry!”

”I knew it! I’m just a source of food for you!”

”Ow!”

Frank grabbed Gee after hitting him on the head and dragged him out of the room.


End file.
